Kingdom
by CaRaDeE
Summary: A dark betrayal has made Vegeta earth's new ruler for the last ten years. The Z warriors are scattered or dead, and the future rest on the shoulders of two half saiyans who have been lost for nearly a decade. Eventual Truten.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Set before the Buu Saga, when a insane Vegeta makes his move to take over the world there is virtually no one who can stand up to him. Most of the Z fighters are killed, and Earth's only hope is the lives of two young Demi Saiyan Trunks and Goten who escape to fight another day. The two must remain in hiding and bide their time for revenge, but will Vegeta find them before that day comes? Eventual GotenxTrunks

_**Warning:**_ **Language, Character Death, Slight Yaoi, and Dark Themes.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dragonball Z or the characters.

**Author's Notes:** I've been playing with this idea for a long time and finally gathered the courage to do it. I really love epic DBZ fics that stay true to the themes of the show, namely fighting and death. For all of those readers who are wondering why I'm writing 7,000 pages of this instead of one of my older stories- I'm sorry. It had to be done. (But I'm working on the others I SWEAR!) I hope you all enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing to prologue and will hopefully have fun writing the rest of the chapters, which are coming SOON!

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom<span>_

_Prologue_

A yelp of glee echoed through the grand valley, telling Trunks all he needed to know about the whereabouts of the dragonball. Stepping away from the bushes he had been shifting through, he kicked off and flew the shorts distance towards where he heard the cry.

"Goten," the excited eight year old called out, "did you find it?" he quickly came upon the young black haired saiyan, who was sitting cross legged on the dusty ground. His usual bright orange gi was covered in dry mudd, and his hands were dirty from where it was obvious he had dug up the dragonball.

The younger boy giggled in response, "I found it." Goten commented, raising the shockingly clean ball in the air to be viewed. "It was half buried under ground." he continued to explained.

"Awesome, that makes this our last dragonball." The lavender hair boy beamed in excitement, as he plucked the small jewel like ball from his friend's hand. The lightness of the legendary dragonballs always surprised him. The mere thought of how something so small could be so powerful boggled his mind, and made his skin tingle with excitement. "Now we can make our wishes."

"Yay!" Goten cheered from his place on the ground, throwing his hands up in the air in a celebratory gesture while his body rocked back and fourth. "I'm gonna ask the dragon if I can see my papa." the halfling declared happily causing his friend to raise a eye brow.

"Your dad?" Trunks repeated, face a mixture of strange emotions. "You mean the one in heaven?"

Goten busied himself with brushing the dust off his gi as he got to his feet. The smile didn't leave his face as he answered, "Yeah, I really want to meet him. Maybe we can play together. Gohan says papa was really strong, so maybe he will spar with me."

The excited babbling was cut short as Goten noticed the sudden quietness of his friend. He took in the older boy's somber expression, and immediately felt the weight of having done something wrong. "Trunks," he questioned quietly, "Are you okay?" dark brows scrunched in worry as studied his friend's face.

Trunks' body jerked, tensing up suddenly as he was called upon. He regained his composure even quicker, as his reply came fast and smooth. "Yeah, I'm fine." Goten continued to stare, hearing the blunt lie in his friend's words. Trunks always tried to hide his emotions, concealing them behind the false bravado. Most of the time Goten didn't second guess Trunks' word. He was his best friend after all. The lavender haired boy was also older, wiser in a sense. Goten felt comfortable believing anything the other boy said, and taking it to heart. But there were times where he saw through Trunks, as if he were invisible.

This was one of those times.

Piercing blue eyes watched him back, almost challenging him to say something. When Goten didn't, a slight touch of pink colored Trunks' cheeks, and the eyes looked off into the distance. Looking cold, "I said I'm fine." he snapped harshly.

Immediately he regretted the words as Goten's eyes widened in surprised before looking down towards his feet. Guilt bringing down the boy's usual bubbly personality. "I'm sorry," Goten mumbled, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Whether the other boy was apologizing about starring or talking about his father, Trunks wasn't sure. Goten probably didn't know himself, but with a soft sigh, he gently knocked his knuckles about the boy's mass of black hair. "Dummy. Don't apologize." Trunks breathed.  
>"Oh okay."<p>

With a half annoyed sound in the back of his throat Trunks caved. He always did when it came to Goten.

"It's just... my dad." he began, watching as Goten perked up to listen intently.

"Your papa?"

"He's been acting weird recently. He and mom are fighting more, and we never see him. He use to at least train with me. But now he won't even let me in the gravity chamber." bright blue eyes dropped- lost in thought once again.

Goten bit his bottom lip as he realized his mistake. His young mind raced for a way to cheer up his friend. Whenever he was feeling down, Gohan always gave him a hug and made him feel better- But Trunks hated hugs. He didn't even like it when his mother gave him a hug. He needed to think of something else.

"Maybe we can ask the dragon to cheer your papa up." he suggested, hoping the idea was a good one.

Trunks blinked, the idea seeming to roll over him. "You think the dragon can do that?"

"Gohan says the dragon can do anything." Goten smiled, "and if that doesn't work maybe my papa can do it. Gohan said my papa can make anyone feel better."

"Its worth a try." Trunks agreed, a small smile tugging at his lips. Goten nodded eagerly in response. "Your brother is pretty smart Goten. Almost as smart as my mom."

"Yeah."

"Alright," Trunks' usual confidence and pride was back in place. His smile cocky as he tossed the dragonball in the air and caught it with ease, "Let's head home to the other dragonballs and make our wishes.

* * *

><p>The two boys rushed through Capsule Corp's front door like a tornado. Trunks hurriedly discarded his bright yellow bag that held the dragonball and the dragon radar against the couch, while Goten happily danced in place.<p>

"Where did you put the others?"

"They're hidden in my room." Trunks gave a sly smile and winked as Goten made another excited sound, his strange dance picking up in tempo until he simply jumping in place.

Upon hearing their entrance, Bulma appeared in the door way of the living room watching the scene of the two excited children in amusement. "And what are you two up to?" she asked.

Goten stopped so suddenly he nearly fell down, while Trunks tensed up and flung himself over his messenger bag. "N-nothing." they both stuttered in unison, giving each other warning looks before looking at Bulma with wide innocent eyes.

She raised a brow at the guilty actions, but said nothing more. _Kids will be kids_ she reminded herself with the shake of the head. "Well you've both been out all morning. I bet your hungry, and it just so happens I made enough lunch to feed two growing saiyans."

Their expressions morphed from cautiousness to glee in a matter of seconds. Goten's mouth opened as if he had no words to express his gratitude, and at the mention of food a large grumble that could only be the sound of two saiyan stomachs resounded in the room. The two boys blushed, and Bulma laughed. "Alright you two, come on. Whatever your doing can wait until after lunch."

She turned and headed for the kitchen. A rustle of movement was heard behind her as she assumed the children organized their things and padded after her. Walking into the kitchen, she made her way over the the counter where a large platter of sandwiches sat. When she turned back around, Goten and Trunks were sitting happily at the table, backs straight and hands ready to grab the first food placed in front of them.  
>She sat the platter down as smoothly as possible, but their hands were moving in a flash as they already started on their meal.<br>The sandwiches didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Trunks was the first finished, as he raised his hand and whipped his mouth of crumbs. Goten continued munching on the few sandwiches left, the eagerness of their earlier hunger was gone. Now it was pure enjoyment that kept the young saiyan eating. Trunks drained the last of his milk, and gave a happy sigh. His mother was standing at the kitchen counter, putting away food, and piling dishes in the sink to finish later. Eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation, the purple haired boy leand closer to his friend and whispered, "I'll go to my room and get the dragonballs. We'll meet outside."<p>

Goten gave a sandwich muffled reply, but nodded his head in agreement which was more than enough for Trunks to push his chair back and dart off. His feet slammed against the carpeted hallways as he raced towards his room. His energy was renewed after lunch, and the excitement quickly came back into place as he slammed his bedroom door opened and dove towards his toy chest.

He carelessly through toys out of the way. Hearing the clash and clangs as they hit the ground behind him. It didn't take long for him to get to the bottom of the toy chest, where he had buried the dragonballs. His mother and the maids had long ago stopped trying to tidy up his room and things, due to messy personality. Hiding the priceless dragonballs at the bottom of his completely messy toy chest had seemed like a brilliant idea.

But now...

Trunks' eyes scanned the bottom of the chest in confusion. They weren't there.

His body spun around as he scanned his room, now covered in the numerous toys he had thrown. The unmistakable shine of the dragonballs weren't there.

His eyes went back to the toy chest, and he reached his hands in desperately searching to see if they were hiding in a corner, or maybe there was a hole they fell through. His mind reeled when his hand came up empty. He felt his skin break into a cold sweat as he sucked in a breathe, "Uh oh."

* * *

><p>"Goten we have a problem." he blurted out as he came to a sudden stop in the kitchen. his best friend was still seated at the table, legs swinging happily as he held the last sandwich in hand.<p>

Bulma was seated at the table next to the youngest Son. Her eyes worried at her son's sudden apperance. "Trunnks, honey. What's wrong?"  
>The eight year old ignored her. Appearing by Goten's side in a flash and grabbing a fist of Goten's gi before stalking towards the living room. The black haired boy yelped in protest, "Trunks! What's going on? Can I finish my sandwich first?"<p>

"Not now Goten," Trunks snapped not unkindly, as he lead the way towards the living room. "I have to check..."

His bag was in the same place he had left it, propped against the leg of the couch. Freeing Goten from his grasp, Trunks fell to his knees and dug through the satchel. The Dragonball was gone, and so was the dragon radar. "Shit!" he hissed.

A gasp came from the door way. His mother, who had followed to see what the worry was for. "**Trunks**, language." Bulma snapped, when a sudden crash of lighting was heard from outside.

All three paled, as they glanced at the window and saw the sky had become pitch black. The wind had picked up with a unnatural strange, when another flash of lighting went off in the distance. "What's happening?" Bulma wondered inching towards the window to get a better look.  
>"The dragonballs!" Goten gasped, wide eyes looking at Trunks, "Someone is summoning the dragon. They're going to use our wish!"<p>

"You two were collecting the dragonballs?" Bulma asked, her attention diverted away from the window and towards the two panicking boys.

"We have to stop them Trunks!" Goten blurted out, fists clenched tight looked out the window desperately.

Trunks nodded, shaking off his daze as he got to his feet and spirited towards the front door. Goten followed close behind. Bulma squawked at their sudden escaped, and her voice followed them outside. "Wait you two! You need to explain yourselves right now!"

* * *

><p>Outside the wind whipped out their hair and hit them with a strange force that was uncommon when summoning the dragonballs. Trunks' eyes looked around the area and easily spotted the giant dragon looming over a city in the distance. "Damn. He's far away." he turned towards Goten who had also spotted the dragon and was staring in awe. "Goten, we need to hurry." he yelled over the wind.<p>

The seven year old nodded, expression changing from awe to a more serious mood as he nodded. They powered up and pushed off the ground, rocketing towards the giant dragon, and whomever had called it.

The wind sliced through the boys as they flew. Trunks lead the way, slightly faster then the young Goten. Their ki flared with slight static flashes crackling along the edges. Something had ignited within the two half saiyans as they sped towards their enemy. A lowered ki waited for them near the dragon. A energy that felt fogged, strangely shadowed. It made both the boys uneasy, the simple fact that they couldn't recognize their opponent. Yet the saiyan blood in them boiled, it burned in their veins. Sending their nerves on edge and reawakening their fighting instincts. Their alien blood lust that neither had experienced before had been given the breathe of life, and neither could hide their smiles of excitement about it.  
>The storm still raged around them adding to their excitement as they sped towards the dragons. Trunks' mind raced as they closed in our their enemy. <em>Who is this guy, and how did he get the dragonballs wthout me or Goten even realizing? <em>The power level wasn't the strongest thing he had ever felt, but he knew better then to judge the stranger on his presented ki. What concerned the young prince more was the strange aura he felt along with the energy. A dark feeling, that made his stomach sink and his toes curl.

It felt... wrong.

"Trunks..."

The lavender haired saiyan cast a look at his companion, but Goten wasn't looking at him. Instead, the younger boy was starring at something above them. "D-do you see that?" Goten asked, his movement slowed until he was hovering in place to occupied with the sight to fly.

Raising a brow, Trunks looked up, and felt his jaw drop in awe. A hole had opened in the darkening sky. A swirling vortex of lighting upon above them. Trunks knew instinctively how the vortex had appeared. "T-That bastad. He made his wish!"

"Trunks?" Goten called over the wind, as he felt his friend's power level spike.

Trunks' ki flashed gold and his body followed the transformation into super saiyan as his anger rose. Without a word to his friend, he charged forwards. Heading towards the strange power level. Ahead of him, he could see the dragon fading into a divine light. Angrily, he sped up, only slightly aware that Goten had transformed behind him and was following.

The dragon's light shot out in multiple directions, one flying towards them that Trunks easily dodged. The dragonballs, set as stone for a entire year. The sight angered the boy more as his speed increased.

He was slightly surprised by the speed in which he arrived at the scene. Hovering over a small city, and the mysterious power level nestled between the buildings. The sounds of buzzing energy filled his ears until Goten stopped beside him. Panting slightly, but refusing to complain as he stood by his best friend's side.

"Do you feel that?" Goten asked, voice slightly off, as if he was trying to hide his fear and failing.

Trunks nodded, "He's not hiding. He knows we're here."

With a glance at the still hovering vortex Goten's brows narrowed, "That thing isn't doing anything. Do you know what it is Trunks?"

"Only one way to find out." With that Trunks allowed his body to gracefully fall towards the earth, Goten doing the same beside him. They braced themselves for what was to come.

* * *

><p>"Someone called upon the dragon." Piccolo noted, starring up at the foreboding black sky.<p>

Gohan lowered his guard, and starred up at well. His sparring match with his mentor had officially taken a break. "Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just Goten and Trunks."

The namek raised a brow at the half saiyan, but Gohan gave a reassuring smile. One identical to his father's. The black haired teen chocked back a laugh as he recalled, "they thought they were being sneaky about it, but I knew. " When Piccolo's facial expression didn't change Gohan's face fell slightly, "Aw come on, what's that look for. They're only kids."

"Exactly,_ kids_." Piccolo repeated, his voice holding a slight edge. "Kids shouldn't have that type of power."

"They'll be fine. Knowing those two, they'll wish for a new toy. Or maybe a year supply of candy." Gohan continued, waving off the concern.  
>Piccolo's expression didn't change, and Gohan prepared to make another counter argument when a new voice interrupted their conversation.<p>

_**"Gohan!" **_

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked around, "Dad?"

"Goku?" Piccolo breathed as well.

_**"Oh Piccolo is there to? That's great! Listen, there's trouble." **_

Gohan looked at Piccolo, who scowled in such a way told the halfing everything the alien was thinking. Piccolo remained quiet though, leaving the questioning to Gohan. "D-Does it have something to do with the dragonballs?"

"_**Huh? Yeah, how did you guys know?"**_

Piccolo's growl reached Gohan's sensitive ears making the younger man flinch, "Ohhh the sky." he answered, looking up once again at the deep black sky. The situation quickly settled over Gohan. Causing his muscles to tense, as they too, expected the danger. "What's going on dad?"

There was a long pause as Goku picked out his next words carefully. _**"He just wished for an army, son." came the serious answer, "and I'm can't be there to help you against this enemy.**_"

Gohan frowned in confusion. His mind immediately concerned for his younger brother. "Who dad?"

"Vegeta."

* * *

><p>"Where are all the people?" Goten wondered as he looked upon the empty streets of the city. The place was utterly abandoned. Cars parked side ways in the middle of the street, food dropped on the ground, garbage dancing across with road. The sight was unnerving to the seven year old, who couldn't help but hug himself as he took it all in.<p>

"They probably ran away when they saw a huge dragon looming over their city." Trunks shrugged, "Dont' worry abut it." his eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate on the mysterious power level, it wasn't far.

"Come on." called Trunks as he pushed off the ground and jumped in the direction of the energy.

Goten hesitated for a moment before choosing Trunks' company over being alone in the abandoned city. "Wait for me Trunks-" he yelled back just as a yellow ki blast shot from the sky and hit the young saiyan in the ankle. With a surprised yelp Goten fell face first into the cement ground.

The shout caught Trunks' attention as he turned to find his friend laying prone on the ground. "Goten?" he wondered, as another blast came from the shadowed sky heading straight for his friend.

Trunks' moved in a flash, managing to get in front of his friend in time to knock the blast away. The energy ball collided with a near by car, causing it to explode Goten watched with wide eyes as the fire crackled and melted the steel of the air car.

"Are you okay?" asked the oldest boy.

Goten nodded, bringing his attention back to his leg. His gi was torn slightly, showing a dark red mark, but he could still move it without much problem. "Yeah."

"Good," Trunks nodded, eyes trained on the sky where they're enemy still laid hidden. "Because we have company."

Looking up, Goten couldn't see anyone, but he could feel them. There were six. All with lower energy then the man who took the dragonballs, but even with lower energy they out numbered him and Trunks. Climbing to his feet, Goten glared up at the sky. "That wasn't very fair." he declared with a pout.

"It's called a sneak attack kid." a voice called back with a laugh.

"Who said fighting was fair?" another voice inquired, "I've never heard that rule. Have you guys?"

Laughter erupted from the attackers, as Goten's glare hardened. He could feel the energy coming closer to him, descending from the sky to make themselves known, and as they got closer the younger saiyan realized something.

Now there was more then six. There was at least ten people with above average energy coming their way. His brows frowned, "Trunks..."  
>"I know I can feel them." Trunks whispered, eyes still held upwards, "and more are coming. Do you feel them."<p>

Now that the other boy mentioned it... Goten closed his eyes and reached out his senses. There were more coming their way. A lot more. "W-Where are they coming from? They weren't here before."

Trunks opened his mouth to snap that he didn't know, when twelve figures suddenly appeared hovering above them. Sapphire eyes widened as he realized they had increased in numbers again. All strange looking creatures of different colorings, with drastic features that made them each unique. The only thing similar about them was their uniform. Saiyan armor.

"They're just kids!" One of the creatures said in disgust. It's toad like face scrunched up as it picked at large boils that covered its skin.

"Hey kids, why don't you run away like everyone else in this pathetic city." one of the soldiers on the far left commented, "We'll let you escape you know. Not that it matters, in a couple hours this entire planet will belong to Lord Vegeta."

"Wait," Trunks gasped, "My dad?" his eyes fell away from the creatures in front of them and around the surrounding area. "Where is he?" the young prince demanded. He could feel it now that he wasn't so occupied on the soldiers in front of him. The mysterious energy, it was closer. It was...

Right next to them.

Spinning on his heel, he turned around and stumbled back in shock at seeing his father standing only a few feet behind him and Goten. "D-Dad?" Trunks sputtered.

"You're rusty son. It took you this long to find me?" Vegeta mocked, eyes narrowed but mouth pulled back in a feral grin.

"You took the dragonballs Mister Vegeta?" Goten exclaimed black eyes accusing.

"Yeah dad, why did you do that?" Trunks wondered, forcing his body to calm down. He had been prepared to fight a complete stranger, someone who had energy that could only be described as evil. Yet standing before him was his father. His instincts still screamed at him to fight, his blood still boiled from having something stolen from him, and his brain still told him that that evil energy lingered. "If you wanted a wish all you had to do was ask? Goten and I would have included you."

"Stupid brat, the dragonballs can only give _one_wish." Vegeta snapped with a harsh chuckle, "but thank you for collecting them for me. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. The chance to build up an army and take my place as ruler of this pathetic planet."

"A-A army?" Goten shot Trunks a concerned look. His friend look upon his father in quiet shock.

Vegeta sneered, giving the black haired boy a hateful look. "Because of your father brat I wasn't able to do so. I settled on earth, got content. With that idiot Kakorot around I wasn't free to do anything, but now I am, and now my wish has been granted to me." Lifting his hand, Vegeta pointed his palm towards the confused young Goten and smiled, "When you see him, tell him hi for me." With that a large focused energy blast shot out towards Goten.

Trunks' eyes widened as he realized what his father had done, yet his body refused to move. "G-Goten!" he warned, seeing his friend unmoving. "Dodge it!"

The blast was closing in faster then either expected. Goten blinked and quickly recognized there was no time to get out of the way. He closed his coal black eyes tightly, preparing for the worst, when a soft grunt came from in front of him. Confused, the halfling opened his eyes, and took in the sight of his older brother standing in front of him. Arms braced in defense, and gi slightly smokey from where the blast had hit, Gohan forced a encouraging laugh. "You okay little bro?"

"Gohan!" Trunks sighed in relief.

Suddenly Piccolo, followed by Krillin and Andriod 18 landed next to them. The new arrivals glared openly at the saiyan standing before them. "So it is true." Krillin breathed quickly.

Ignoring the comment Trunks moved closer towards the brothers. "Gohan," he exclaimed, "Something is wrong with my dad. I think he's lost it."  
>He had been hoping for Gohan to give him a smile, put his unease to rest. However, the older boy held a deadly serious expression Trunks had never seen before. "I know Trunks."<p>

"You know? What do you mean you know?"

"Trunks..." Piccolo interrupted, causing the boy to snap his mouth shut. The namek had always given the blue eyed boy the creeps, it didn't matter that Goten and Gohan had a strange fondness for the alien. Trunks only saw a cold hearted man who occasionally yelled at him.

Warily, he looked at the namekian, but Piccolo wasn't even sparing him a glance. "Take Goten and get out of here. We can handle this."

"What?" both he and Goten uttered in unison.

Trunks swallowed, "But that's MY dad."

"And I don't want you to see me beat him to the ground." Piccolo snapped, quickly loosing his patience.

The boys fell quiet. Trunks nearly shaking in anger and surprise. A few feet away Vegeta laughed. "_You_ beat _me_ green bean? I would love to see that."

"What happened to you Vegeta?" Gohan frowned, his eyes trained on the saiyan in front of him. Watching the other man with sharp intensity. If Vegeta moved a hair, Gohan would react.

Vegeta's chuckle calmed to a snicker, "What happened to me? Your god forsaken father is what happened to me." his face changed. Transforming from smug amusement to revolt. "That low class piece of dirt, forced me to stay on this planet, and I couldn't do a thing about it. But now he's gone, and NOW I've made my wish on the dragonballs. This world is mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Vegeta finished with a scream, flashing into Super Saiyan level two. His power cracking the ground beneath him and causing his soldiers to watch in awe. Gohan didn't flinch, "We'll see about that Vegeta." he stated, his own energy raising until his hair flashed blond and his eyes turned turquoise.

"Goten, Trunks get out of here. We'll handle this." Krillin repeated, turning his attention to the boys.

"No way! We can help!" Trunks blurted out, looking desperate. With Goten nodding beside him.

"Trunks... He's your father..." the look Krillin gave him caused the half saiyan to bristle. Gritting his teeth, Trunks prepared a rebuttal when Vegeta's voice boomed over the area.

"Kill them all!"

With a battle cry the soliders from above charge down on the small group. Their numbers had tripled since the last time Trunks had looked. In a flash both demi saiyans flashed into super mode and flew up to meet the onslaught.

"Dammit." Krillin hissed under breath as he charged his ki and flew behind them with his wife at his side.

Vegeta's maniacal laughter filled everyone's ears as the two groups collided. Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks caught Gohan dodging one of the soldiers and heading straight for his father. Landing a impressive punch against the Saiyan prince, cutting his laughter short. However, the smile the spread across Vegeta's lips sent a shiver down Trunks' spine.

_What's going on? That's not my dad... That's not my..._

"Trunks! Look out!" Goten cried jumping to his friends' unguarded side and taking a hit. Quickly recovering, the black haired boy brought down his elbow on the enemy's arm effectively breaking it.

Trunks blinked out of his thoughts in time for his friend to grab his arm, "What are you doing? You have to fight!" exclaimed Goten, voice cracking as he looked into Trunks' deep blue eyes.

"S-Sorry." Trunks stammered, tearing his eyes away, "It won't happen again."

Goten forced a smile, "It better not." he said moving back into a fighting stance. Trunks did the same, their backs against each other, their golden aura's becoming one as they took on Vegeta's army.

* * *

><p>Gohan felt the earth shake as he and Vegeta fought. They were evenly matched, something that caught the half saiyan off guard. Last time he had fought along side Vegeta, he had been at his prime. He had defeated cell. But in the years since then, Gohan knew he had been slacking. Without his father there to train with him, to motivate him Gohan had gotten lazy. Piccolo got on him about it all the time. For Vegeta though, it seemed that in the years he only trained harder. Taking out some pent up anger about Goku's death. The result was shocking to Gohan, as he stepped back and threw a swift energy blast.<p>

Vegeta neatly swiped it away and fired one of his own. Gohan side stepped the blast, but Vegeta had reappeared behind him, throwing a elbow that made contact with Gohan's back. The teen screamed as he fell forward, hurrying to brace his fall, before Vegeta flashed next to him again and kicked him in his stomach.

"Not so great anymore are you Brat?"

He threw another kick which Gohan easily caught. "You've gotten better Vegeta." he admitted, "But don't think I'll go easy on you."  
>"Don't think I won't kill you." Vegeta shot back, throwing his hands in front of him and watching in glee as Gohan's eyes widened. The young saiyan let go of the limb, making the attempt to escape, but he was too close. The ki blast was bigger then the rest, more powerful, and it hit Gohan straight in the neck.<p>

A horrible chocked sound came out of Gohan as he fell back, body going limp. Vegeta flashed a toothy smile and he let the energy collect at his fingertips again, preparing for the finishing attack, when a sudden body slammed against, a knee slamming into his face and causing him to misfire the blast into a near by building.

Piccolo growled as he spun and landed another kick towards his ribs, and watched as Vegeta's small body flew across the street, tearing apart the road as he went. "Don't you touch him."

Purple eyes watched as Vegeta picked up his body, looking a little more bloody after the after, but not tired. The Prince's jet black eyes were filled with utter hate, "I'm going to enjoy this namekian."

"So am I."

* * *

><p>No matter how many they fought off, it felt as if more were taking their place. Goten and Trunks felt themselves climbing higher and higher into the sky to give space between themselves and the mass of soldiers that threatened them. In Super Saiyan mode they weren't a threat, however their numbers proved to be a problem to the two boys.<p>

Two reached towards Goten, each grabbing a foot and threatening to bring him down. The seven year old screamed and struggled, throwing a ki blast at each other their faces. Watching the blood seep out of the open wounds, but the two wouldn't let go. "Get... off me."

"Goten!" Trunks cried from nearby, the boy blurred over and kicked both the attackers in the face. Their bodies sunk to the ground but several more appeared, arms outstretched to grab onto them again. Blue eyes turned to meet Jet black, "We need to get rid of these guys."

Goten nodded and they booth shot higher into the sky. Their speed gave them the edge they needed as they paused. Both catching their breathes and preparing for the second wave of enemies.

Black eyes roamed over the battlefield sweeping over Krilin and 18 holding their own, towards the two blurs that was Piccolo and Vegeta. Panicked, they quickly found Gohan, still laying on the ground. "Trunks, my brother needs my help!"

"What?" Trunks asked, looking away from the swarm of fighters heading their way. His eyes skim over the hovering vortex, in the same place it had been when he and Goten had last noticed it, but something was different. Trunks paused and stared hard at the swirling black mass, it only took a second before he noticed the small figures spilling out of it.

"Goten! They're coming out of that black thing over there!" he exclaimed, turning to where his friend had once been, but now there was only the open air. "Goten?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta was much faster then Piccolo assumed. The shorter man's speed was his advantage as he disappeared and reappeared in a instant, landing hand blows on vital points of his body. He was more bruised then bleeding, but Piccolo could feel himself growing more and more tired. The defensive strategy wouldn't buy him much more time.<p>

"You look tired Namekian, what do you say I stop playing around and finish this." Vegeta grinned, looking to be in much better condition then the green man in front of him.

Piccolo snarled, "Go to hell."

"Why don't you tell me how it is first." suggested Vegeta before he moved to land a punch. Piccolo's body tensed, but no pain came. The prince had disappeared. Eyes wide, Piccolo hurriedly moved to dodge the inevitable blow that was coming, but it was too late.

The burning sensation of energy eating away at skin hit him in the back. Knocking the air out of him and sending him hurdling forward. Another hit his leg from behind, and another scrapped his arm. In a matter of seconds his entire body was being taken apart bit by bit by sizzling hot energy blasts.

* * *

><p>Goten raced towards his brother's unconscious figure. Feeling his brother's energy draining quickly. The sudden feeling of lifelessness coming from the body was a foreign feeling to the young demi saiyan. Sounds from the battle around him thrummed into his ears, but he forced himself not to think if he was being followed or not. All he cared about was his brother.<p>

Falling to his knees, Goten quickly went to work to turn his brother onto his back. His voice trembled as he called out, "Gohan! Gohan!"

On his back, Goten could see, his brother's head was laying at a strange angle. The muscle of the neck was swollen and bruised, and the first thought that entered the young half saiyan's mind was, _broken._"Gohan! Don't die! You have to be alright!"

A sudden agonized scream startled Goten to look up. There he saw a shower of ki blast descend upon a spot in the city, and Piccolo's energy was within the storm, until the life force died all together. "Mr. Piccolo..." the boy chocked, feeling very small and scared within that moment.

A large hand fell on his shoulder, causing Goten to jump at the feeling. He turned, seeing Trunks staring at him with pale blue eyes. "Is Gohan..." the other boy whimpered, looking more scared and lost then Goten had ever seen him.

At the sight of his friend Goten felt a burning sensation hit his eyes. His world blured with tears for a second then became red as his anger took over. "I'll kill him..." the boy snarled, returning his attention to where Vegeta stood in the sky. Reveling in his victory.

Trunks saw his friend's pain, heard the anger and desperation that filled Goten's declaration. Gohan and Piccolo had been defeated, and so easily.

If Goten fought Vegeta...

"_Take Goten and get outta here." _Kirllin had said.

Suddenly the order seemed much more appealing.

Without a word Trunks grabbed his friend's elbow and charge his ki, quickly taking to the sky and dragging Goten behind with him. "What! Wait- No Trunks! I have to fight!" Goten screamed behind him, struggling to free his arm. The lavender haired boy only tightened his hold and sped faster. He knew what he had to do, and if they didn't leave fast Vegeta would quickly turn his attention to killing Goten.

"Trunks! Let me go! I have to stay with Gohan! Gohan! _**Gohan!**_"

* * *

><p>Bulma frowned at the sky, crossing her arms as she starred off into the distance. The sky should have returned to its normal color as soon as the dragon left. Yet it was still as dark as night. Her stomach twisted into a knot as her mind reeled on the possibilities of what was happening in the place her son had sped towards.<p>

Her keen eyes suddenly picked up on a figure coming her way, engulfed in the recognizable aura of blue, Bulma knew it was a friend, however, who it was was still a mystery.

Yamcha touched the ground in front of her a moment later, looking grim. Immediately Bulma felt her heart turn to ice. "Yamcha what is it?" she asked stepping towards him.

The man didn't have time to answer before his eyes widened and he looked up, Bulma followed and saw a golden figure slam the ground nearby at break neck speed. Causing a small crater to appear. Bulma's sapphire eyes realized it was her son, and relief filled her before she took in the state he and Goten appeared in.

Their training gi's were torn, and bruises marred their faces and arms. The blue haired woman gasped, "What happened to you two?"

"We-"

"I'll explain as we move!" Yamcha butted in, "It's good to see you boys are alive. Bulma, quick, do you have those ki bracelets you made a while back."

Bulma blinked in surprise, "They're in the shop. Why? What's going on Yamcha?"

"We need them," Yamcha answered directing her towards the house as they moved. Trunks followed behind eyes curious as he yanked Goten along behind him. "Those braclets could mean life or death for your son."

* * *

><p>Goku had told Yamcha of the situation, just has he had done to Krillin and 18. He explained everything to Bulma, all the while not making eye contact with her or her son. Trunks' grip on Goten tightened as the story was told, how his father snapped, going back to evil monster he had once been. The eight year old kept his head held high though, he needed to be strong- for Goten. Who had grown so unusually quiet since they'd left the battle.<p>

Bulma didn't know what to say about the story at first. She made light of it in the beginning, explaining that she was going to give Vegeta a beating when he came home, but as the joke fell short she grew quietly angry, and murmured how she hoped Gohan killed the bastard. Yamcha flinched and looked towards Goten and Trunks. Only the purple haired boy noticed, and feigned ignorace at the pitying look thrown their way.

Bulma managed to find the bracelets quicker then any of them could imagine. The woman had a way with remembering her gadets. Without warning Yamcha wrapped two around both Goten and Trunks' wrists.

The two boys blinked in confusion until Trunks felt it. The terrible uneasy feeling of Goten's ki being gone. "W-What?"

"Its a ki blocker. Don't worry you can still use your energy to fly, but it is severely suppressed. No one can find you by tracking your energy with this thing on." Yamcha explained looking strangely proud.

"Going super saiyan may break it though, so watch out for that." Bulma warned with a stern look. Turning to Yamcha she asked, "but why did you give the bracelets to the boys?"

The proud look quickly fell from Yamcha's face, replaced by grim acceptance. "Bulma, you're going to have to say good bye to the boys for a while."

"What?" Trunks and his mother cried. The comment caused Goten to look up in surprise as well.

Yamcha looked miserable as he explained, "Vegeta won't stop until everyone who poses a threat is dead. These bracelet will allow Goten and Trunks to hide from him until their stronger. Live to fight another day. They are our only choice."

"B-But Gohan..."

"Is dead." Yamcha answered, "I'm sorry."

Bulma's mouth opened in a stunned, "Oh..." as Yamcha turned back to the children. "Listen carefully you two. You have to go! Stay hidden, don't cause too much attention to yourselves."

"Okay." Trunks answered with a sharp nod, Goten meekly agreed next to him.

Yamcha's face softened towards Goku's youngest. Sincere concern shined in the man's aged black eyes as he reached forward and ran a hand through Goten's black locks. "Goten I know you're hurting right now. But you have to stay strong, do you understand. Live to fight another day. Both your father and your brother wouldn't want you to die here."

With a hard gulp, Goten nodded again, eyes still cast down towards the ground. Yamcha's gaze turned to Trunks, "Watch over him."  
>"Will do." a sense of importance filled Trunks' chest at the words, and he clutched his friend's hand tighter in reassurance.<p>

"Trunks," Bulma's voice broke slightly as she tried to keep herself together. The reality of the situation had hit her fast and hard. Her son looked up at his name being called just as Bulma wrapped her arms around him and Goten. Her wet cheek rubbed against his own as she whispered desperately, "I love you son."

"I love you too," his face flushed in embarrassment as Trunks gave a tenative hug back. "Don't worry mom, I'm sure this won't last long. I'll see you soon." he encouraged. His mother gave a weak laugh but nodded. Pulling back, Bulma Briefs face was the perfect mask of composer.

"You two need to get a move on. Vegeta is on his way here." Yamcha announced quickly, his head snapped towards the direction where he could feel Vegeta's energy amongst his army of thousands. "Go on foot for a while. They'll see you if you fly. Hide in the mountains for a couple days. Do not go home! No matter what. Do you understand?"

Trunks swallowed, but shook his head in agreement before taking off towards the backdoor. Goten dragged behind him as they took off in a sprint. The two half saiyans were gone in a instant. Yamcha closed his eyes and searched for their ki, and came up empty handed. It was as if they had never been there to begin with.

"Good," he sighed in relief. Turning to Bulma, he could see his old friend struggling not to cry. Bulma's teeth was nearly biting through her bottom lips, while her eyes teared up. "They'll be alright Bulma." Yamcha smiled, "have some faith."

With a weak nod Bulma walked to the back door and quietly shut it. Vegeta would be arriving at any second, and she needed to be prepared to face the monster her husband had become and lie to him.

Her mind was still spinning from the sudden news about Vegeta, about Gohan, her last moment with Trunks. She forced down a sob and shook her head. She would see her son again some day, but a sinking feeling in her stomach told her it wouldn't be soon

* * *

><p><em>Leave A Review Please!<em>


	2. 1-1 Village

**Author's Note: **Omigod! This story hasn't been touched in forever! That doesn't mean I didn't plan the whole thing out and relentlessly dream about it! Once I finish I few of my current projects this will be my next on. Until then I'll slowly be trying to get some chapters out. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kingdom<strong>_

Part 1.1  
>Village<p>

* * *

><p>Goten knew it was morning the moment he started enjoying his dreams. It happened nearly every day, though the dreams would change. Sometimes it would be as simple as his mother coming up and hugging him or the memory of a sparring match between himself and his brother. Sometimes other people appeared, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma… all dead, but for that brief moment it would feel like they were alive again. Laughing as they cooked outside, or gathered around the table remembering the 'good old days.'<p>

It would only last for a second and then, like clockwork, the door to his room would creak loudly as it opened and Tartan would wake him up for the day's work.

"Boys, get up. We need firewood for breakfast."

Goten groaned as his dream faded into the watery fog of his mind. Coal colored eyes cracked open to take in the room, still dark from the early hours of the morning. During the night a light coat of sweat covered his body, making his limbs stick as he tried to get up.

"Alright Tartan, we're up." Trunks called from where he slept next to his best friend. His voice always sounded more awake then Goten felt. He half suspected Trunks woke up long before their wake up call came, and remained laying in bed, thinking.

The elderly man nodded and closed the door behind him. He wasn't the gentlest man in the village, definitely not the nicest, but he was fair. Had been the one to give Goten and Trunks a home when they had none. Tartan was far from a father figure, their relationship was strictly give and take. He gave them a house and food, and they did the chores: Gathering firewood, food, and plowing the fields.

It could be worse; Goten had seen the type of men who took in orphaned children, he shuddered at the memories.

Trunks had already rolled off his futon, discarding his own sweat slick shirt by the time Goten came out of his thoughts. The purple haired teen had grown like a plant in the past ten years. He was nearly the same height Gohan had been, his muscles were more defined and toned. Over the years, Trunks had let his hair grow out, hoping it would help hide his identity. He'd urged Goten to do the same, and eventually the black haired teen gave into the demands. His black hair nearly hung down to his shoulders, still a spikey mess but he no longer looked like the miniature version of his father.

"Come on Goten, time to get up." Trunks pulled on a pale blue wrinkled shirt that Goten secretly favorited on him. It brought out the color of the other saiyan's eyes and was one of the few shirts that actually fit him right.

There was no use in arguing. With a sigh, Goten heaved himself up and started to strip. He pulled the closest clean shirt over his head, a forest green tank top that was one size too big for his small frame. When he looked up, Trunks was smiling in approval while tying the laces of his work boots. "Looks like we'll be getting in a morning workout, huh Goten?" As his hands worked, the silver bracelet on Trunks' right arm shined in view.

Goten yawned in response, but nodded. "We should go before he comes back in here."

Trunks snorted, "What's he going to do? Not feed us the food we brought to him?" but he stood up, grabbing the torn black backpack he kept by the door as he went. Goten quickly pulled on his own boots and followed after him.

Tartan's house was small, only two bedrooms large with a cramped kitchen and dining room. The room he'd given to Trunks and Goten once belonged to Tartan's own son, before he moved to the city. Now he was most likely dead.

The old man gave them a nod as they left, He was sitting in his usual chair at the table, listening to the day's weather on the radio. Goten was the only one to wave their good-byes before they stepped outside.

Early mornings were always a busy time in Horn Valley. It was the only time the villagers could actually get their chores done. By the time mid morning came, and the sun started peeking over the mountains, the temperature was nearly 90 degrees. Late afternoons were over 100. Still, the outside air was better than Tartan's humid hut.

It was a small desert village, with only a hundred people who called it home. The nearest town was a two day drive away, and the closest city was twice as far. It was the perfect hiding spot for the two halflings.

No place was untouched by Vegeta's soldiers, but Horn Valley was as close enough. It saw their destruction very rarely. Even Vegeta's men hated visiting the village. There was nothing of value to offer, and they had better things to do with their time.

Trunks started immediately for the desert with Goten hot on his heels. "We'll hit up the edge of the forest and get some firewood. We should be done with that in forty minutes which leaves us plenty of time to practice."

"Sounds good," Goten nodded, their supply runs always allowed them time to themselves. Collecting wood or food would take a normal villager hours, it took them minutes. They were good at it too, always bringing home the most food than anyone in the village. In the short time they had lived in the village, they had become slightly famous.

Even now, the villagers eyed them as they left. Everyone knew Goten and Trunks were off on one of Tartan's errands. A glimmer of jealous sparked in some of their eyes. Trunks merely beamed back at them.

The village girls were up as well, watering the vegetables before the scorching heat could dry the earth too much. Their eyes followed the two boys as they passed, a few giggled and gave shy waves. Eyes focused only on Trunks, who winked in reply.

Girls were often showering them with knowing looks, as two of the only unwed men in the village it was assumed that soon either Goten or Trunks would get married in the village. They tried not to talk about the idea of marriage. At seventeen Goten hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He couldn't say the same for Trunks, who disappeared more and more often in the past year only to come back with a red face and swollen lips.

Goten wasn't jealous that his friend seemed to be so popular with the girls. No, the small sting of pain he felt whenever Trunks snuck back in their room late at night was only because he didn't want them to lose sight of the true mission at hand.

To get stronger. To beat Vegeta. Avenge their family.

He couldn't do it alone, he needed Trunks if they wanted to defeat Vegeta, and they definitely couldn't do that if they were occupied with girls.

Goten frowned at the thought and elbowed Trunks in the side, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. They were almost at the edge of the village when one villager's voice called out towards them, "Hey! Boys!"

Trunks groaned, "Shit, here comes Kain." The smile that had been present disappeared into an annoyed scowl. Goten bit back his own noise of disappointment. Instinct urged him to keep moving forward, in the past if they ignored Kain he would go away. But Trunks had already made the decision to stop. Where Goten choose to run away his friend always stopped to face the fight.

Kain was a larger man, only a few years older than the teens. He wore a thick mustache as proof of his maturity, and a shirt that barely covered his rounded gut. He sold vegetables in the village, ones that were withered from the sun's heat and tasted like sand.

He and Trunks had their disagreements, the biggest one being the fact that Kain thought he could buy Goten off of Tartan after they had first arrived in the village. Luckily for them, Tartan was a businessman and he knew he'd have less work in the long run with both boys than just one. Still, Goten tensed up whenever the man was around.

Kain greeted them with a friendly smile, hands cupped behind his back as he asked, "Now where are you two going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Trunks snapped, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

The friendly smile faltered for a second before being slapped back into place. Kain gave a forced laugh, "Yes look, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor while you're out. I know you're going to get firewood for Tartan, and where ever you get that wood I was just wondering if you would plant these seeds there." He pulled his hands from behind his back and held up a small woven sack.

Trunks smiled back, "Sure thing," he answered, "what's in it for us?"

"In it for you?" Kain's eyes widened comically, "Well… I'll let you have 10% of the vegetables for free. What do you say?"

"No deal," Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "How many seeds are in that bag? About a hundred? So we'll do all the leg work, planting them, maintaining them, and then bringing them back here for 10 shitty vegetables. Try again."

Kain's face flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. In their new home Trunks' intelligence stuck out like a sore thumb. He was one of the few people within a hundred miles who could fix a rundown hovercraft, and he'd probably read more books than the entire village combined. It was both a gift and a curse in Goten's opinion.

"Fine you brat, what do you want?"

"To never see your ugly mug ever again, but that's not going to happen." Trunks shrugged, "So I guess we'll just be on our way."

"I can have the two of you thrown out for this." Kain seethed, his breathing was shallow like an animal who'd been worked too hard.

Trunks gave him a level stare, "I really doubt that. The Anniversary is coming up soon, and the village elder knows he'll need our help to prepare for it. Or do you want King Vegeta to come to this village and personally destroy it."

Kain's anger softened at the reminder but his glare was still menacing. "You two have been nothing but a pain in my ass since you got here."

"Cry me a river," Trunks threw back as he grabbed Goten's hand and started walking off, " and let me know how that pain in your ass feels later."

When they were a safe distance away, Goten finally felt himself relax enough to speak, but Trunks' back was still rigid and his knuckles were white where they were wrapped around Goten's wrist. The purple haired teen waited until they were on the edge of town, walking into the barren wasteland that surrounded the entire village before talking. "I can't believe that asshole made me bring up Vegeta. Ugh, I'd been doing such a good job not uttering that asshole's name. I feel like I need to clean out my mouth."

Goten forced himself to laugh along with him. It had been years since Trunks felt comfortable enough to talk about his father, and even then, he only referred to him as "Vegeta." In front of the villagers it was only right to call him by his new title, King Vegeta. But every time, Trunks couldn't hide the pained look that came across his face when he said it.

"Forget about him Trunks," he urged, "Let's just get to the forest before the sun gets too high."

Trunks nodded, his face ridding itself of the earlier irritation, as a competitive smile curled his lips "You're right. I'll race you to the edge."

Goten perked at the challenge. "Last one there has to carry the wood back?"

"Sure Goten," Trunks laughed, "I hope you don't mind splinters."

* * *

><p>The forest was an abnormality. Placed at the edge of one of the mountains that surrounded Horn Valley. It was one of the only places with good vegetation. Plenty of wood and food could be found in one spot. But for the villagers, just the trek out to it was a death sentence. The heat had killed anyone who had tried it in the past, and if someone did manage to make it out to the forests' cover well… the creatures that lived in it would take care of the rest.<p>

Which made it perfect for Goten and Trunks. Even with their ki blockers on, they could make it to the forest before the sun was up, and if any creatures dared to attack them then they would finally have enough to eat for once.

Trunks beat Goten to the forest's' edge. He always did, and as always Goten smiled. He knew when it came time to return to the village Trunks would help him carry the wood back. Tartan's errands usually only took a few minutes. They went to work knocking down trees and chopping them up. Saiyan strength made it a piece of cake, and when they had a decent pile, then it was time for the real work.

A decent pile between the two of them equaled an entire week's worth of gathering for the villagers. They smiled at each other, happy to get business completed before they moved onto pleasure.

"I hope you're all warmed up after that, because I am not going to go easy on you." Trunks smirked throwing off his sweat soaked shirt.

Goten cracked his knuckles, an excited grin in place, "Good."

Over the years, he'd come to long for his and Trunks' secret sparring matches. An activity he use to take for granted now became something they had to sneak away for. If they sparred to close to the village, their identities could be revealed. They had been lucky enough that the village was just isolated enough that the residents had no idea the power behind Goten and Trunks' names. The rest of the world had crumpled under the intense search, but that year Horn Valley had crumpled to a drought and the villagers had bigger worries on their minds.

Besides, the village offered nothing for the soldiers. It barely had enough food to sustain itself, the entire environment was miserable conditions, and there wasn't even enough homes to cause a decent amount of destruction. So for nearly seven years not one of Vegeta's warriors stepped foot in the village.

The woods were the perfect place to train. Large overhanging branches covered their quick movements and the numerous trees forced them to practice quick reflexes. As usual Trunks didn't announce when the spar began, he just moved. It was his ideology that the enemy would not be so kind as declaring the beginning of a fight and he shouldn't either.

As the purple haired saiyan suspected it helped with their fighting. Goten's muscles instinctually tensed and he blocked the first punch. Trunks smiled at the reaction, "Nice Goten."

"I told you not to underestimate me Trunks." Goten beamed back as he pushed his body away and ducked behind a tree.

In his heart he knew his best friend would always think of Goten as the little boy he'd once been. Small and naive, a whole year behind in training and strength. When the world had first changed he'd cried, mourning over his brother and mother. Trunks had tried to fill in the empty hole that Gohan's death left inside him. Forcing him to keep his composure, to turn his pain into power and keep training.

Without Trunks Goten knows he would have died.

But now at seventeen, he wasn't that child anymore. He'd taken Trunks' advice and trained any spare minute they could find. Where there had once been a significant gap in power between the two of them there was now only the slightest difference.

When they trained it all came back. Goten remembered the way he used to move, the rush that came from dodging a good punch and landing a hard hit. It became difficult sometimes. All their emotions were laid bare when they spared. Anger was a frequent visitor to their private moments. When they had first started it had been grief.

A ki blast splintered the wood next to Goten, alerting the teen to run. Ducking to the side, his keen eyes searched for his opponent, but Trunks was no where to be seen. The bracelet around their wrists made Trunks practically invisible. Slowly he inched to some nearby cover when another blast nicked the ground beside his foot.

Goten spun and threw his own blast behind him. A blurr of motion jumped from the tree just as the blast destroyed a branch. He knew what was coming next and had barely enough time to block another teeth chattering blow from Trunks.

Blue eyes were alight with excitement as Trunks took him in. "Nice shot Goten."

"Wish I could say the same." Goten laughed as he kicked out with his leg. To his surprise Trunks didn't jump away. Instead the older boy blocked and threw his own series of punches and kicks. A rapid fire string that put Goten on the defensive.

They spared at close combat, each landing a fierce blow one right after the other. Over the years Goten learned to take a hit. He grunted with every punch and gave just as hard as he received. As the match continued their smiles grew wider and wider.

It was a strange subspace that only they could reach. Minutes quickly became an hour. As always when it was over, it was like coming down from a high. No winner was declared but they gave up on that childish trait long ago. All that mattered was that their muscles were sore and their spirits were lifted.

A hard kick to the ribs brought Goten down. Sticks and leaves crunched under his knees where he fell as his arms wrapped around his waist to hold the sore spot. The teen bit back a harsh groan and forced himself to prepare for the next blow he knew would come.

As expected Trunks raised his leg, preparing to strike. But Goten was faster, reaching out and grabbing the limb as he yanked his friend off balance. Trunks' body hit the ground hard right beside him. Their harsh breathing was the only noise that filled the small clearing for a full minute.

"Nice move," Trunks huffed as he whipped at the sweat that trailed down his jaw line.

Goten hummed as he laid down on the soft soil beside his friend. The sun was just rising, its light peeking through the trees and speckling the ground around them. Even under the shade the heat was simmering. Goten hated to think how the trek back to the village would be.

It was strange to think that the stolen moments in the woods were the only time they could truly be themselves. It reminded Goten of another time. Running across the mountain with his brother, where they didn't have to worry about hiding their saiyan strength or blending into society. Back then he didn't know how good things were. Every day he could train, fly, and laugh without a care in the world.

"Ten years," he murmured to himself as a reminder. It was only ten years ago, but it felt like an entirely different life.

Trunks' body shifted beside him. Without looking, Goten knew those icy blue eyes were staring at him. He didn't look back, couldn't even if he wanted to. Exhausted under the familiar net of tree covers a rush of grief threatened to overcome him and Goten had to use the little strength he had left to fight it back.

Now wasn't the time.

With the sun coming up they would have to leave soon or miss their opportunity for breakfast. Goten moved, effectively breaking apart his memories of the past. Trunks was being unusually quiet, either lost in his own thoughts or he was being considerate of moment.

Goten opened his mouth to make a friendly reminder about the time but all that was heard was a roar. A strong wind stirred over the forest, causing the trees to shake and the ground to hum under their feet. Dark brows rose in concern before Goten's body was tackled to the ground.

Panic rose in his throat but Trunks was quick to shush him as the older boy's arms hugged tightly around his waist. Goten didn't question him as they both stared up at the sky, searching out what caused the disturbance. Sure enough a dark shadow crossed over the tree tops, draping the entire forest floor in darkness. A red crest shaped into a sharp 'V' was proof enough that the ship belonged to Vegeta's forces.

They waited minutes as the shadow slowly passed over them. The noise of the ship's engine was still a loud buzz even as the sunlight beamed down upon them once again, bringing the heat with it. As soon as it passed over them Trunks relaxed with a sigh of exhaustion. His arms loosened around Goten's hips but still kept the contact. "Well, that was unexpected."

"That was a transport ship," Goten said, gulping in a rush of air with the words. "Do you think its heading towards the village?"

Trunks frowned, "There's nothing within a hundred miles of this place and considering how low it was flying. I'd have to say yes."

"Shit," Goten hissed, feeling more exhausted than before.

"Shit is right," Trunks agreed, "What on earth could they want?"

They looked at each other, both wearing an identical look of worry. "You don't think…" Goten started, before Trunks effectively cut him off.

"No way, they couldn't possibly know. They haven't visited this village once since we've been here, and no one knows about us." Still, his voice was pinched with worry. Trunks' blue eyes looked down at his ki bracelet, as if assuring himself that it was still on. "The anniversary is in a week. It must be because of that."

"Trunks," Goten called out as he scrambled to gather their collection of wood, "We should get going."

The reminder seemed to do the trick. Knocking Trunks out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand. "Right," murmured the lavender hair boy, his voice distant.

Trunks took an equal amount of the firewood in his hands, forgetting their earlier bet. Goten gave him a warm smile that seemed to melt some of the tension out of his friend's muscles. They were both nervous about the arrival of the ship. It could be a coincidence or it could mean they would need to find a new home.

Either way, Goten's nerves were oddly still. Their presence nothing more than an annoying flutter in his stomach, because he knew, whatever happened, they would handle it the same way they always did.

Together.


End file.
